You'r Mine
by Andrea2575
Summary: When King Asami goes to take care of a problem he ends up running into a beautiful omega who he has to own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The stench of death, smoke and blood filled the air as Asami Ryuichi stood tall in front of the remaining troops of the Fang group. One by one he executed them by a swift flick of his sword, no sign of remorse or care showed in his black eyes as the last of the group breathed his last breath. It has been a little over a year since Asami took over the role of King of Sion and during that time he has spent it fighting with his younger brother Fei Long who wishes to over thrown him and become King himself but all that's about to end. Asami and finally sniffed the bastard out and cornered him and tomorrow when he finally lays eyes on his half-brother for the first time in a year he will end this fighting once and for all.

At the death of their beloved father it came to be that Asami was to inherit the thrown as requested from the late king. Enraged by the discovery that his fathers' bastard child should get his rightful crown, Fei Long who was the only child of the beautiful Queen and King of the land declared war against his half-brother thus splitting the kingdom in half and starting this gruesome war between brothers. With Asami advance strategies and having a more loyal and stronger army gave him the advantage and he gain the upper hand quickly but with Fei Long always making a quick get away at the last moment had cause this war to last longer than Asami would have liked it to.

"Dispose of the bodies." Asami commands to his trust Generals Kirishima and Suoh as he makes his way back to the inn he was staying at for a much-needed bath and rest. Once in his room his personal assistant Sudou comes to help him disrobe and get into the bath that already had warm water and soap waiting for him to bath in. while Sudou bathed him he chooses to ignore the lustful way he looked at him or how his hands seemed to linger in certain areas. On a normal day he would have indulged Sudou wants but today he needed to focus all of his attention on tomorrow so there would be no mistakes.

Tired of the company Asami shoos away Sudous' hands and resins off the soap from his strong broad chest and back then stands to get out of the tub. "Enough, I can finish by myself. Your serves are no longer needed today. Your excused." Grabbing the towel from Sudou hands he made his way out of the bathroom and into the living quarter and get dress.

"Are you sure my Lord. If you're to stress about tomorrow you won't get the sleep you need, I will gladly help you get some release so you can get a more peaceful night." As he says this he come up behind Asami and places his hands around his waist low enough to brush his private parts.

Slapping the hands away Asami growls, "Don't make me repeat myself. If your so desperate to be fucked then go to the whore house and get your fill." At the harsh tone Sudou flinches away from him but the cold unemotional eyes Asami shoots him only intensifies his lust for the man.

Sudou has been Asami personal assistant for the last four months and even though he does both professional and personal jobs well Asami had grown tired of him. Furthermore, Kirishima has reported that Sudou proclaims to be his favorite lover and is demanding special treatment. The problem its self is a small one but is still annoys the King. Yes, Sudou was very beautiful with his shoulder length blond hair and piercing green eyes, he was tall enough to look Asami in the eye but kept his figure slim and tone, and he was happy to submit to Asami every desire. But he failed to keep Asami attention for long and didn't hid his greedy selfish intentions making it clear that he only wanted the title and power that came from being with Asami and the pleasure that he got from their night time activities enhanced his need to be important to Asami.

"Forgive me my Lord, I wish you a pleasant night." Bowing his head before he leaves the room. Finally alone Asami takes a moment to look over the maps of the village that he and his troops will be going to tomorrow and reviews the plan one last time to make sure that he hasn't looked over anything that could case him to fail. The village its self was small but was in an ideal place what with it on top of a small mountain and surrounded by trees, the villagers kept to themselves and rarely traveled outside of the woods so little was known of the village but Asami manage to get his hands on the information from his spy that he sent to work for Fei Long. All in all, it was the perfect hiding spot for Fei Long.

Satisfied with finding no flaws, he makes his way to his bed to get some rest. "Tomorrow I'll end you dear brother and finally have peace in my kingdom again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun coming from the small window woke the older couple from their sleep. Coming out of their sleepy mind they could smell the appealing sent of breakfast seeping through the thin walls that separated the rooms in the small house. Making their way to the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of their beautiful son Takaba Akihito setting the table for breakfast. Akihito was a stunning sight to see, with his light blond hair that almost looked silver and big childlike blue eyes that shinned with innocents. He was rather thin for a boy of his age but his body was still tone from all of his hard work that he did to help out around the village.

"Good morning mother and father!" Akihito exclaimed as he rushed to give them both a kiss on the check. "Breakfast is done and ready to be eaten and I already did the dishes and feed the chickens. I'm going to be with Takato and Kou all day today so don't expect me back till dinner time. I love you both but I have to go or they will leave without me. Bye!" He rushes to say all this as he runs out of the house so his parents don't have anytime to question him about his plans or stop him form doing anything stupid. Today Akihito and his friends were going to a river on the outskirt of the forest to fish and swim about. Even though it sounds innocent enough the truth of the matter was that the river was off limits and you could get into some real trouble if the village chef were to find out you visited it.

Making his way to Kou house Akihito made sure to give the proper greeting to everyone he saw. Akihito didn't know it himself, what with him being so naïve but he was loved by all. Some would make it a point to see him at least once a day so they could gaze upon his beauty and to enjoy some small talk with the pleasant boy. Akihito was always with a smile and provided fun entertainment where every he went.

Before he could make it to his friends house a loud rumble alerted him to trouble. Turning towards the commotion he started to make his ways over there to see what had happen when Takato grab his arm and pulled him to hid in his house that was right next to Kou. "What the hell Takato? A warning would have been nice." Akihito exclaimed.

"Shhh, It's King Asami." Takato whispered with fear in his voice. Akihito gasp and moved to look out the window with Takato to catch a look at the famous new King. A small army presented itself in front of the two boys. Most of them were on foot but a few rode on the back of horses (obviously important people), and out of the group one man stood out. He had a body that was meant for fighting with its broad shoulders and strong back, his legs and arms could easily snap you in half. He was extremely handsome with his strong check bones and sharp golden eyes that matched his well groomed black hair.

"Guess Fie Long was telling the truth." Takato said more to himself than Akihito. Akihito looked puzzling at his friend for he never heard of the men.

"Umm, Takato who are you talking about and why is the King here?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you, hell I'm not suppose to know my self but my father told me because he was worried that something was going to happen." Turning to look at the army as they made there way out of sight, "Guess he was right. I can't tell you all the information but I can tell you that guy you just saw is the new King and rules over all of Sion and that includes us. A man named Fie Long came here about a month ago to seek refuge but didn't give us much details except that he would pay us and that we wouldn't be in any danger."

"Wow, how could he keep such information from us! what else isn't he telling us?" Akihito asked getting annoyed with being kept in the dark, the village was forbidden to have any contact with the outside world a crime punishable by death, but Akihito was in for an even bigger surprise when he finds out exactly what they were keeping from him.

What the younger generation doesn't know is the real reason why the village is such a secret from the outside world is because the village holds an unusual high amount of omega's. Omegas are a human breed that have a high conception rate and it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman the outcome is the same. Omega's have been hunted down to near extinction for multiple reasons. Their out of world beauty and amazing smell for one makes everyone around them go into a sexual heat. The village chef at the time got tired of seeing his people treated like sex slaves cut off all contact with the outside world and forbid any talk of Omega or life outside the village to protect the younger generation.

Takato having found out the truth from his father when he notices a few of the older omega had gone missing was worried for Akihito safety, knowing that he was one of the few who were an omega. "For now, I think we should just stay inside where its safe. Maybe at night we could make a quick trip to your home but for now sit tight and stay away from the windows okay." He turned to look at his friend with a smile that was obviously forced. Even though Akihito really wanted to go out there and find out what is really going on he decided to stay and to not worry his friend any more than he already was.

The day passed slowly for Akihito and when night finally arrived he was more than ready to leave and see his family again. Heading out both Akihito and Takato wore dark cloaks to hid themselves better from wondering eyes. Keeping to the shadows they made their way to Akihitos' home unaware that they had been spotted. Seeing his house come into view Akihito quickened his pace into a run, exited to get home and see his mother and father when he heard Takato yell out to him. Turning to see what had happen he came face to face with a sword and two heavily muscular men, he could just barely make out an unconscious Takato a few feet from them.

Both of them smiled creepily at Akihito and placed themselves on each side of Akihito while making sure the sword never left his throat. The one that didn't have the sword pointed at Akihito reached out to grab his hood so they could see his face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. On top of smelling so damn good to get any cock hard he fucking hot too. Lord Fei Long was right about this village."

"Why don't you be a good little omega and come keep us company for a while huh." The one with the sword said to Akihito. "How about a trade? You come with us on the road and be our little whore and you get to see what is past the forest. Sounds good huh?"

Not fully understanding what they were say didn't get in the way for Akihito to know that he was in danger. He didn't know who these two meat heads were and he didn't care, all he knew was that he needed to get away quickly. Feeling one of the goons grab his butt with enough force to pull him closer to the goon got Akihito blood boiling. Akihito wasn't one to sit there and be bullied and he wasn't about to start now.

"Get your hands off me now!" raising his fist he made contact with the goon's face with enough force to make the guys nose bleed. With both of them in shock with the turn of events Akihito made a swift kick to the groan of the goon who had his sword drawn causing him to drop it in favor of holding his now abused organ. Free from any hold he tried to take off in the opposite direction of his house, hoping to lead them away from his family when he ran into the last person he every thought he would encounter. King Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The second Asami step foot into the village he knew the reason why they hid themselves so much. Omegas were a dying breed and still well sought after, he himself would love to get his hands on one if he could but he wasn't here for that and neither were his men. Asami was proud to see his men stay focus even with the sweet aroma that surrounded the village. They had more important things to do than to get their dicks wet.

Making his way to the chef village house he was pleased to see his inside men Yoh standing their next to a nervous looking chef. "I trust that my orders were followed?" Asami ask more to the village chef than his spy but still it was Yoh who answered when the chef made no move to respond.

"Yes sir. Fie Long is knocked unconscious inside as we speak." Yoh said as he bowed to the King as a sign of respect. Asami made his way down off the horse and into the house. Their laying on the bed was indeed his younger brother sleeping off the narcotic that was slip into his drink last night. Fei Long long black hair spilled off the bed, his feminine face was in a relaxed state as he slept as if he didn't have a care in the world. His long lean body was covered by a blanket that was put on with care, no doubt by Yoh who did care for Fei Long even if his loyalty rest with Asami. Wasting no more time on playing the game he was forced to play for a year Asami drew his sword and made a quick slash across his brother's throat and watched as the last gagging noise was quite from death.

It was not the painful death that he deserved nor did it do anything to squash Asami bloodlust for his brother, but it was the smart move to finally put on end to the blood shed and that was what really mattered. He had to leave at midnight to make it here before the drug ran out and even though he and his men were tired there way still the issue of the Fang group to deal with.

Walking out of the home, Asami faced his men and order them to hunt down all of the Fang member hiding in the village and show no mercy. When all of them were dead then, and only then, could they finally rest and head home. Turning to the village chef Asami said "I believe you and I need to talk." At this the chef gulp and refused to meet the Kings eyes. He knew what was coming but he still couldn't face the music yet.

Reading the fear from the chef Asami decided to put him at ease. "I care not for the omegas you hid here but I simply wish to speak about an appropriate award for your assistance in taking my brother down. I am willing to look the other way this one time to show my thanks but if you cross me I won't look twice before I come and claim everyone of them for my kingdom to take, is that clear?"

The chef couldn't believe his ears and sent a silent thanks to the Gods for his good blessing, "Of course, yes, thank you my King, but if what you say is true then that is what I would wish for my award be. Silence is more important to my people than any amount of money." The chef gave a deep bow to the King and hoped his request would be filled.

Asami looked at the chef with calculating eyes and decided to agree with the term. Not wasting anymore time he set out to help his men deal with the remaining Fang group.

It had gotten dark when Asami decided to take one last patrol before he called the search to an end when he ran into Akihito. To say he was shocked when the smaller boy manages to take down two trained solders and able to get away unharmed would be an understatement. Before he could dodge the younger man, he came running right into him and the force knocked the boy to the ground.

Looking down he was meet with dazzling blue eyes that showed every emotion clearly, to surprise, to scared, then to Asami amusement, to determination. His blond hair shined silver in the moonlight reflected beautiful with his pale skin. His full pink lips got wet when Akihito wet them with his tongue made the picture complete. Not looking away from the boy's eyes, Asami lowered a hand to help the boy up when he notices the smell that was coming off of him. Akihito must not have notice the effect his scent had on him for if he did he would have run the other way.

Reaching up to accept the hand Akihito allowed the King to pull him, not fully understanding the dilated pupils he suddenly received. He was then quickly pushed behind the older man as the King drew his sword and faced his attackers. Akihito was a brave child but he had never seen any violence except for a few punches here or there so he wasn't prepared for what happened next. As the three men danced around each other, Asami attacked first slicing one of the mens stomach open for all to see. As the organs begun to spill out Akihito started to feel blood drain from his face and shortly after that he fainted.

After defeating his two opponents the King turned around to see the boy laying on the ground. Thinking the worst, he rushed to Akihitos side to check his pulse and for any damage on the boy. Touching the neck lightly to feel the strong pulse seem to amp the smell coming off of the boy, if Asami didn't have such great control he would have taken the boy right then and there but worry over the boy's condition made him move to slid his arms under the boys legs and back to carry him to see Kirishima.

Making his way quickly, Asami allowed himself to enjoy the way the boy felt in his arms. The warmth seemed to engulf his entire body along with Akihitos smell. The weight was next to nothing for Asami which made him wonder about his diet and already making plans for a meal to be made for the boy. upon arriving at the hotel they were staying at Asami quickly found Kirishima. "Kirishima, please check this boy for any injuries and have a big meal ready for him when he wakes up." Asami says to his most trust friend, turning to face a few of his men he orders then to go retrieve the bodies and to search around the area for any more rats and heads up to his room.

Asami makes it in time to see Kirishima taking off the boy's shirt to look for any injuries and what greeted him got his blood flowing. Akihitos skin is smooth, white and without any hair. His nibbles are a soft pink color that stands out beautifully with his skin and he is pleased to see a tone fit stomach that ends with a defined V-shape leading down into his pants. He felt a little disappointed when the body was covered back up by Kirishima. "He seems to have no injuries that I could find, my Lord. May i ask what happened to him that had you worried over his health?" Kirishima ask with a flushed face. It was obvious that the smell was starting to get to him as well but he still conducted himself in a professional manor.

"He was attacked by two of the Fang members and then witness me killing them. I guess to an innocent child like him that could be traumatizing." The King said with a slight smile he shared with his right-hand man.

"Yes, sir I would agree. Well, he most likely just fainted and he should wake up soon. Where would you like me to put him until then?" Kirishima ask.

"Leave him. I'll call you for the food when he wakes up." Asami says while turning his back to the other man purposely missing the surprised look.

Once Kirishima leaves Asami picks the boy up and makes his way to his bed and gently lays him down. Once again, he is taken back by the boy's beauty and reaches out to run his fingers threw the silver hair. The soft thin strands feel like silk between his fingers. He lets his hand move down to touch the baby smooth skin of the boy's cheek. Not only does it look like it but it also feels like it has never seen the light of day. And next were the kissable lips, with his forefinger he lightly trace the lips as he drew closer in a daze. Asami felt his dick jump when the boy opened his mouth and blew soft air out to dance on his fingers. Changing his position so his lips were now an inch from the boys he could taste the sweet breath in his mouth and sat like that for a moment to enjoy the feel and smell the boy was graciously giving him.

Not able to contain himself anymore, Asami moved in to place his lips on the boys and it was all he could do to not moan out loud. Everything he had heard about omegas failed in comparison to what he was feeling right now from just a simple kiss. Asami wanted to take the boy then, make him come over and over till his passed out. To moan and scream out his name till he couldn't talk the next day. Asami wanted, no needed to own the body and soul of the boy. Smiling down with a cruel look Asami once again softly ran his fingers in the boy's hair as he deiced that that was exactly what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blinking his eyes, it took Akihito a moment for his brain to work again to realize that he was in a bed. Why, when and how he got there took a longer minute for him to remember. One minute he was laying there noticing how comfortable the bed was then the next he saw the man being kill flash before his eyes causing him to jump into a seated position. Catching his breath Akihito looked around the room for answers. He skimmed by the desk, side tables and dresser but payed attention to where the doors and windows were, to finally landing his eyes on the King sitting on a chair place very close to the side of the bed he was laying on.

At first all Akihito could do was stare with his mouth hanging open not caring if he was being rude of not. Asami was amused by the way Akihito was reacting and the confused and shocked faces the by was making. giving the boy a small smirk the King decided to wait for the boy to speak first and to enjoy the show.

After a good minute Akihito snapped his mouth closed and shook his head fast to get his brain working again. Choosing to ignore the fact that he was in a room alone with the King of all people, other questions started to swirl around in Akihitos head. 'Why am I here?' 'What happen to the two men?' 'How is my friend Takato?'. All these questions were rolling around the boy's head causing him to come up with his own answers which were worse than the truth. Finally having enough of the torture, he decided to ask the King.

"My friend Takato, how is he?" Asami was quite pleased with the first question, where mostly everyone would ask about themselves or the attacker the boy clearly was more concerned with his friend's well being. Showing Asami how loyal and kindhearted the boy truly was. Features the King put a lot of stock in.

"Your friend, Takato is fine. He was seen by a doctor for the bump on his head and is already home resting." Akihito breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. "What's your name." Asami ask bluntly still sitting in the chair close to Akihito's side.

"My name? Oh, right sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Akihito let out a little laugh as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm Takaba Akihito, nice to meet you m-my Lord." Giving a small bow of his head. Akihito has very little experience with being formal so the greeting was extremely awkward for him to do and left a slight blush on his face.

"Takaba Akihito, my name is Asami Ryuichi." Reaching forward he took the boys right hand and held it by his wrist, he then lean forward so that his head was a couple inches away from Akihito's' hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Saying that he turned the hand over so the wrist was facing up and brought it to his lips. Keeping his eyes locked onto Akihito's he went and kissed where his veins were. Feeling them quicken from the contact Asami opened his mouth and gave the wrist a small but sharp bit. Akihito gasp when he felt the sting of the teeth on his skin, his once light blush turned into a deep red that seemed to cover both of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Then a shock wave seem to travel throughout his body when Asami licked the now abused skin with a rough tongue.

Pulling back Asami was pleased with what he was seeing. Akihito face was now a lovely shade of red, his mouth was hung open as if he had lost the ability to close it correctly, and his beautiful jewel colored eyes were now the size of a saucer as they stared into his amused ones. Seeming to shake himself back Akihito pulled his hand away and hold it close to his body as if he was protecting it from the King.

"W-w-what the hell! Don't just go around kissing, biting a-a-and licking whom every you want! King or no King it's still rude and makes you a huge pervert!" Akihito was huffing and puffing after his little outburst and was now blushing from anger and embarrassment instead of the lustful one he had on just a moment ago. His eyes now narrow and focus out of anger and his mouth set in an angry line.

Asami unable to contain himself gave a smile chuckle at the adorable site in front of him. This boy was not just easy on the eyes and smelled of sin, no he was also a fierce little wildcat. It had been a while since someone had spoken to him like this, and the last guy died a slow and painful death. Before anyone could say another word Sudou walked in pushing a cart full of different foods.

Choosing to ignore Sudou in favor of watching the boy Asami missed the distain look Sudou gave Akihito before he quickly walked back out to wait for further orders. Akihito on the other hand openly drooled seeing all the different foods on the cart. It wasn't that he and his family were poor or anything it was that Akihito believed one should live within their means was more important than owning fancy items or having fancy meals each night. With that being said, Akihito was dying to dig into mouthwatering display of food in front of him.

Giving another small chuckle Asami informed Akihito "I ordered this food for you so please do help yourself and eat as much as you want." Seeing the boy's face light up before he started to engulf the food was thanks enough for Asami.

Pausing to take a small breather Akihito final seemed to remember what brought all this on and deemed it time he ask about his attackers. "Asami, umm I mean my King, umm Lord Asami," pausing to take a deep breath to calm his nervous, Akihito squared his shoulders and gave Asami a determined look with hard eyes that seemed to shine more innocent than before. "What happen to the men that attacked me?"

Asami leaned back into his chair and gave Akihito an even stare as he answered honestly. "I killed them. They were members of the Fang group meant to kill me and by the looks of things were planning on kidnapping and raping you." Even though he voice was even and without emotion, inside Asami was anything but. To think that there was a possibility that he wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet this boy and make him his, angered him greatly.

This innocent fierce child was a rear find, and being an omega unquestionably helped in his favor. "What were you thinking walking around at night in heat? Honestly doesn't this village have a curfew for omegas like you to stay indoors at night for safety?" The more and more Asami thinks about the angrier he gets. A young unclaimed omega shouldn't be walking around unsupervised, the chef made it seem like his greatest concerns were for the omegas but maybe he was mistaken.

"What are you talking about? Before you showed up it was perfectly safe to walk about at any time of day or night, and what the hell is an omega? The perverts from earlier said something about it too and why is that so important?" Akihito was very confused and getting angry about once again being called an omega. Once more being treated differently because of the omega crap.

Asami froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This boy has no idea what he is?! How foolish and dangerous of the chef to withhold such important information. The boy is practically a walking, talking, breathing sex toy and being naïve about it certainly won't help him in the long run. "Are you telling me you don't know what an omega is or for the fact that you are one?" At this point in time Asami does nothing to hide his anger. Yes, the boy might have been able to get away without his help but what about next time? Was the chef so full of himself to believe that their location would keep them safe forever.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Akihito says a little quietly having notice the change in Asami mood.

For a full minute no one said anything, the two men just stared at each other. Finally, Asami moved to stand up. "I will explain everything to you tomorrow, tonight however let's get some sleep. I believe we both have had an eventful day and can do with some rest." Asami goes to the door and opens it to find Sudou standing there, he whispers something to Sudou who bows his head and leaves.

"I think that's a good idea, besides my parents are probably worried sick about me." As Akihito says this he wiggles his way down the bed to hop off it but before he could put his feet on the ground Asami pushes him back so he falls back onto the bed. "Hay, what the hell?"

"Sorry boy, but no one is allowed out right now, orders from the king. You will be staying here tonight with me. I have already sent word to you folks and have cloths for you to wear for tomorrow." During his hole speech Asami starts to undress himself right in front of Akihito. Akihito face turns red again as he follows the buttons being pop open by Asami, reviling his strong chest. Not able to handle it any more Akihito covers his face with his hands and rolls so he is face first in the mattress.

Chuckling once more, Asami gets into bed wearing only his briefs. He reaches down and pulls Akihito up and into his chest so they are laying facing each other with Akihito's face resting in his neck.

"Hay, just because I have to stay here doesn't mean that I need to be in the same bed as you. I'm perfectly comfortable sleeping on the couch or the floor for the night." Akihito says this as he tries to squirm is way out of the death hold Asami has him in. When all he receives was another small chuckle and the tightening of the arms Akihito finally gives in with an annoyed huff. Not even ten minutes go by when the boy falls back to sleep in Asami arms.

Looking down at the now peaceful face Asami allows himself to smile for a small moment. Reaching down he gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead before shutting his eyes for some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day and hopeful get some answers as to why his little omega was kept in the dark about what he truly is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quite talking was the first thing that Akihito registers when he woke up. Rolling onto his back, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while yawning quietly. Looking around for the source of the noise but finding no one in the room but he instead found a cart full of food, tea and milk with some cloths that he could tell were his own. Getting up he decides to get change since he had the privacy to do so, listening carefully for any sign of life, he changes in record time and is eyeing the food hungrily when Asami slips back into the room from the hallway where he was talking to Kirishima.

"Good morning Akihito, I trust you slept fine." Asami walks up to Akihito with a knowing smirk "I know I did what with having a very cuddly kitten snuggle to my side all night long." Enjoying the boys' reaction Asami chuckled at how Akihito's face turned bright red and nervously glancing at Kirishima with embarrassment shown bright in his blue eyes.

"Don't talk like that pervert! Next time I'm definitely sleeping on the floor!" Akihito yelled at the King trying to hide his embarrassment. Kirishima eyes grow wide hearing the disrespect and made to snap back at the boy but is stop when Asami replies first.

"Next time?" Asami questions while making his way to Akihito and stopping when he is standing close enough to wrap an arm around the younger ones waist. "Sounds like someone is planning to sleep over again, I approve but to be clear you will not be sleeping on the floor." When Akihito opens his mouth to retort Asami reaches out with the other hand to grab the boy by his neck and brings his face up to smashes their lips together.

Taken by surprise Akihito gasped out in shock and that is when the experienced Asami slides his tongue into the boy's mouth. Unable to concentrate on anything besides the feeling that Asami was given him he quickly loses himself and forgotten the situation he was in. Asami on the other hand was feeling himself grow hard from the mind-blowing taste of the boy's mouth and the stronger sent coming from the boy was influencing not only Asami but Kirishima as well.

Sucking the boys tongue into his mouth he gave it a playful bit before he releases Akihito from the kiss. Panting slightly the boy looked up at the King to see wild golden eyes looking down at him. "Next time indeed." The hand around the boys lower back brings him closer to feel the growing bulge in Asami's pants. "For now, though I must be leaving but I will be seeing you again and soon."

Letting go of Akihito he took a step back and gestured towards Kirishima, "Akihito this is Kirishima, he will be walking you back to your home, so we don't have a repeat of last night." At hearing this Kirishima step forward and gave the boy a polite bow.

"Akihito, sir when you are ready to leave I will be waiting outside. Please take your time and enjoy your breakfast." Bowing again Kirishima made his way to wait outside the door and to take a much-needed breath of fresh air. Akihito had already smelled appealing before but once he was sexually turned on that sent grew stronger.

Moving close again, Asami gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Behave, see you soon kitten."

"Tsk, don't treat me like a child." Akihito said stubbornly hating the amused smirk Asami gave him before turning to leave. "And don't call me kitten! My name is Akihito damn it!" he yelled trying to get some upper hand. Not even bothering replying Asami lets himself out of the room.

"Guard him well Kirishima, the chef?" the King asked, eyes turning cold. Asami didn't care the reason behind keeping Akihito and the rest of the village in the dark about the truth, in his eyes the chef had damned all the omegas by withholding the information and giving them false feel of security.

"He is being held in Suoh's room waiting for you, my Lord." Hearing this information Asami makes his way to the room in question.

Inside the room Akihito was standing there fuming with being treated that way and then ignored. Taking a deep breath to calm his anger he gently touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. He didn't understand why Asami had kissed him, he was a man after all, but he couldn't denial the pleasure he felt either. He slowly began to wonder what it would be like to kiss him again. Shaking his head to clear the image out he too headed for the door.

Opening it he came face to face with Kirishima who once again bowed to him. "Are you ready to leave sir?"

"Umm yes but you don't have to come with me, I've lived here my whole life, so I know where I'm going."

"Sorry sir but King Asami's rule is absolute." Kirishima stated making it very clear that he was taking Akihito home whither he liked it or not.

Sighing to himself, Akihito replied, "Fine, then let's hurry and get home so you can be done with babysitting me."

The bright sun outside seemed to bring new life into the boy. His once neutral face turned into a big smile that made his eyes sparkle brightly. Getting to Akihito's house took longer than expected because he was stopped several times to say hello and give small talk, each time they stopped Kirishima notice how polite and kind the boy was. He would always offer a helping hand which was always turned down with smiles, giving out compliments left and right and he would go out of his way to ask how so-and-so was doing. By the time Kirishima had delivered the boy to his home it seemed like he had meet almost everyone in the village. It was a nice difference from his usual fast pace world back at the castle.

"Thanks for walking me home Kirishima, would you like to come inside for something to drink or eat?" the boy asked with a smile as he held open the door to the small home.

"Thank you but I must decline, Kind Asami is expecting my return soon and I mustn't keep him waiting. Good day sir." Bowing once again, Kirishima turned to walk back to the inn.

Stepping into his home he was happy to see not only his parents but his two best friends as well. "Mother, father!" he exclaimed as he ran to their waiting arms. "Kou, Takato what are you guys doing here? Oh Takato, are you okay? Asami said you had a bump on your head."

"Ya I'm fine, but what about you? A guard from the King came and said you would be staying the night over there for your safety, he even took some of your cloths."

"Son are you okay? Are you hurt?" his mother asked while giving him a look over trying to find anything that indicated that he was hurt. Looking around he could see that they were all worried over his sudden departure.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm completely fine. Asami stepped in to stop the two men who attacked me last night before they could hurt me, and he took me back to the inn he is staying at for protection. When he was sure that it was safe for me to leave it was late, so he let me stay there." Hoping this would satisfy everyone's worry. It wasn't the complete truth but then again, he didn't lie either.

Everyone seemed to relax after that and gave way to small chit chat, during so Akihito made his way to Takato, "Hay, can I ask you a question?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Of course, what's up?"

"You said that your dad told you about everything that the chef was keeping from us, did he say anything about something called omega?" upon hearing the question, his friend gave a tired sigh and looked him directly in the eyes and answered, "Yes but you're not going to like it. Let's take a walk and I'll explain everything to you."

Giving his stil worried parents some excuse to leave the two headed out toward the forest and away from wondering ears. Akihito was exited to finally have some answers and to maybe understand why Asami acted the way he did. Akihito couldn't understand why but he knew that the King was angered by his lack of knowledge and truth be told he was too. Takato on the other hand would rather avoid answering the question completely but he felt that Akihito needed to know the truth as well.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and face Akihito, "Okay here's fine. I'll tell you what my father told me, but I must warn you, you won't like it." Giving his friend a grave face.

Squaring his shoulders and giving Takato a determine look to encourage his friend to continue. Thus, began the first of many earth shattering revelations that Akihito would have that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akihito stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't even process the information well enough to feel upset or angry, he was just so overwhelmed with the new information that it caused him to be in a state of shock.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure I had the same look on my face when I found out too. What the Chief is doing is sickening and he honestly believes its best for the people." Takato said with a sad expression. Just a couple weeks ago his father unloaded the truth of their situation onto him and he still couldn't fathom the reason why. The truth about what an omega is, and that the village was crawling with them wasn't the worst part at all. In fact, if that was it he could understand the need to be separated from the world but that wasn't true at all.

While the rest of the village believe that they lived completely isolated, he and his father were the only ones who knew the truth. To keep the village omegas a secrete the chief made a deal with a close by village to keep quite and for protection if needed, in exchanged the chief would supple a new omega each couple of years for their enjoyment. Unfortunately for them Fei Long knew about the village ahead of time and chose to take refuge there which caused the "helping" village to up their price to keep silent. In a sort amount of time 6 of the village omegas have been sent as payment. With the kings' obvious lack of knowledge about the omegas it seemed to have worked but at what cost.

From Takato understanding the women and men sent down as payment were treated horribly. Little to no food, raped and beaten daily, poor living arrangements and once they outlived their usefulness they were killed. It gave him quite a fright to think that it could be his beloved friend Akihito to be sent as payment. He understood the reason why the chief wanted to keep quiet about the village, but this wasn't the way to go about it.

While Takato stood their looking out into the forest to give Akihito time to process the new information he failed to see the shift in Aki from shock to pissed. And all he could manage was a sharp yell at the air while the boy went running away at full speed.

Running at full speed in no direction, Aki was finally able to think. He, an omega, a person who was made for sex and to repopulate at an enormous speed. A person who spewed off strong hormones to let everyone around him know what he was. He was supposed to be a sex slave and nothing more. Akihito was having none of it.

He would never be used as a sex slave, never be mistreated and never put into a box solely because he was born a certain way. He could accept being an omega, after all he knew his friend would never lie to him, but that didn't change how he saw himself. He was a person just like everyone else and he would be damned if he was to be treated any other way. What the chief was doing to others like him was wrong.

It didn't matter if it was for the greater good, those people mattered and for him to just turn his back on them angered Akihito in a way he has never felt before. To think that his aunt, who went missing three years ago could have been one of the omegas sent gave him chills. She was such a sweet and caring soul and to loss her was hard enough now to think of how she died and how the last few moments of her life was like hurt his heart. No one should be treated in such a way.

Having ran through the whole village, Aki found himself at the opposite end and that is where he finally sat down and allowed himself to cry.

His parents knew who he was and kept it from him. They lied to him his whole life. He never imagines his heart could hurt so much. The pain of finding the truth about yourself, the truth about the missing (now dead) people and to hear your parents have been lying to you was all just too much for him so hidden by a big barn surrounded by trees he cried.

Taking the only seat in the room, Asami looked the chief over and pleased to find him nervous. After speaking to Kirishima this morning, Asami came to know every dirty detail of what the chief was doing, and he wasn't pleased at all. "Do you know why I called you here this morning?"

"N-n-no your majesty, i-i-is something the ma-matter?" stuttering through his responds, the chief kept eye contact with the king.

"No? well then, let me fix that." Moving swiftly, Asami stood up and hit the chief in his stomach hard enough to knock the air from his lungs and the feet from under him he chief to fall to his knees. "You claim that this village and its people are the most important things to you and, yet you fail to inform the citizens about being an omega and the dangers that come with it."

"I did that to protect them from filthy scum who only want to use them! If they had known the truth they would live their whole lives in fear of being attack or persecuted, this way they had some chance of living a normal life!" The chief interrupted Asami, screaming at him still in his kneeling position. All he received though was a hard and angered stare.

"To protect you say, were you protecting the ones you sent to die as payment?" hearing this the chief stilled and his eye got big from shock, but he quickly shook himself out of it.

"How is that any different from you sending out your troops to die in battle?! If most of your people live in harmony isn't it worth a few deaths to insure it!? How many people hav- "before the chief could finish his rant Suoh gave him a knockout blow to the back of his head.

An hour or so to the chief came to only to find himself in a different location. He was no longer in a room at the inn but now he was in the woods surrounded by trees and some very scary men with King Asami standing in front of him. He tried to move his hand to touch his aching head but soon found himself unable to. Looking down he discovered it was because he was tied up to a tree and was stripped bear for all to see.

"I see your back, good because I would hate for you to miss the fun." Walking up close to the chief he stops right in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up and meet Asami eyes. "I the King, hear by sentence you to death for the illegal selling of my people and for murdering the innocent. As for the form of death I declare it be by 50 lashing and then left in the forest to die." A dark smiling came on Asami's face as he enjoyed the way the chief was shacking from fear and was trying to form word but was unable to get his mouth to work. "Suoh if you please."

Stepping back to give Suoh enough room to complete the punishment, he gave a little nod telling him to begin. Suoh rose his right arm with a long and black whip in his hand, he brought it down in a quick motion sending the end of the whip right down the chiefs chest. The wound was deep enough to cause bleeding but not deep enough to be life threatening but that did little to quite the scream that ripped out of the chiefs' throat.

To an average man the sound would be horrifying but to Asami it was music to his ears. This man deserves the punishment given to him and Asami wanted to make sure that he suffered just like those women and men did and he knew that Suoh would make sure he did.

Blow after blow, scream after scream, Asami and his men watch as Suoh brought the whip down over an over onto the man hitting his chest, arms, leg and even hitting his dick in the process a couple of times. By the time they reached 50 there was blood covering the grass around the chief with bits of flesh here or there. Suoh made his way to the man after handing the blood-soaked whip to a subordinate and slapped the man to see if he was still alive. A moan was heard but not much else still it pleased Asami to see he wasn't dead yet.

"This is goodbye and good riddance." This was the only farewell the chief got as the men followed the king back to the village, leaving him there to die from exposure and hungry animals.

"Kirishima bring Akihito to have dinner with me and bring him a change of cloths as well. Also send word back to the castle that new cloths are to be made for him as well as a room." The orders made it very clear Asami attentions were for the boy and Kirishima was pleased with it. His short experience with the boy was pleasant and he could see him thriving in the castle and making it a more warm and happier place.

"As you wish my Lord." Giving a small bow to King Asami back as they continued to make their way back.

Akihito didn't know how long he was sitting their crying when he heard a commotion from the left of him. Looking over he saw the King himself followed by several men Akihito didn't know and Kirishima. Whipping away the tears from his eyes he moved to make a quick escape but was stop by a sharp command that was soon followed by a hand roughly turning him around again.

Asami who was smiling and thanking the Gods for the good fortune, changed his expression when he saw the boys tear soaked face and watery eyes. Making short work of the distance he picked the boy up bridal style and made his way quickly to his room ignoring the weak protest from the boy.

Kirishima opened to door for the king with a respectful bow, "See to it that were not disturb till dinner." Asami order firmly walking in still holding the sniffling boy who was currently hiding his face in Asami chest in embarrassment.

"Master you have returned." The hello was cut short from Sudous mouth and was replaced with a shocked expression. Seeing Asami gently place Akihito on the bed before resting a hand on his shoulder caused a rage to fill him. Sudou was the kings favorite and was supposed to get all this attention and yet some filthy street rat was getting the gentle treatment all because he was an omega!

"I wish to be alone. There are to be no interruptions till dinner, now leave." The coldness in his voice cause a shiver to go up Sudou's spine. No matter the situation Asami voice caused his body to heat up. Reluctantly Sudou gave a bow with a quite "yes sir" and left.

Finally, alone with the boy, he turned and placed a hand under Akihitos chin to get a better look at the boy. "Why are you crying Akihito? Are you hurt?" seeing the tear stained face made the Asamis heart flutter, he wasn't a man of emotion but something about seeing the boy upset rubbed him the wrong way.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine, nothing for you to worry about." Akihito answered with a pout on his lips. Even though the sight was adorable Asami didn't care for the answer.

"I asked you why you were crying, and I expect an answer Akihito." Asami said in a stern voice to show how serious he was, and it seemed to do the trick by the shudder that went through the boy's body. Instead he was meet with a stubborn face.

"Why should I tell you. Its none of your business anyway, don't you have a kingdom to run. Why the hell are you wasting time dealing with me." Asami was pleased with the snappy comeback and the stubborn face, even if his eyes showed how scared and hurt he really was, but he couldn't just let this boy get away with such blatant disrespect. Smiling down, instead of answering he pushed Akihito down on the bed making him fall on his back.

Gasping from the sudden roughness, Akihito looked up to see Asami had placed his left leg on the bed next to his and then lean down to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. "Hay! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Akihito yelled as he failed to try to get away from the king who was looking like he was enjoying this way too much. Collecting both wrist into one head, Asami was free to grab the belt from his kimono and use it to tie them together.

"You have a smart mouth you know. Did you forget that I am your king and as such should never be spoken to in such a way? Others who have meet their deaths painfully Akihito." Asami enjoyed the shiver of fear that ran from the body underneath him. "But I find you much to fun to play with to get ride of you so soon kitten," Asami didn't miss the low growl from the nickname, "so how about a punishment instead."

Not giving him any time to respond, Asami smashed him mouth onto Akihito inexperienced one. Once again Asami was hit with a overly powerful scent and a wonderful sweet taste from the boy. He had been with plenty of partners before but none of them compared to Akihito. The boy was in his own playing field. Moving his right leg off the floor, he moved it up in between Akihitos two legs and rubbed it harshly against the growing bulged in the pants causing Akihitos breath to catch in his throat and giving Asami the perfect opening to force his tongue in and begun exploring that delicious mouth.

Akihito, who was not use to the sensation at all, reacted strongly. Soon the quite gasp turned into load moans as Asami continued to play with him. Separating from the boys mouth he pulled up to see his face as he made a rough and sharp tug with his knee. The loud whimper was music to his ears. The flush face matched with the swollen red lips that were parted to allow the boy to breath harshly and the scrunch up eyes made his harden penis leak some precum.

Re positioning himself so that he was sitting on his knees and Akihitos legs were held up by his hands, so they rested on his hips causing Akihitos butt to be floating off the bed. "You are certainly a sight right now my little kitten. Absolutely fuckable." Asami said this while stroking the tights that were resting on his.

Hearing the words brought Akihito back. Shaking his head to clear it some he looked at Asami with eyes full of rage and Asami could see some hurt in boys eyes even though he tried to hide. "What the hell did you say! I'm not some sex slave that you can do whatever you want with." Akihito began to fight with everything he had, trying everything to get away from the king, but Asami just held him down easily which angered Akihito more. "Damnit, just because I'm an omega doesn't mean you can treat me this way! Doesn't mean you can treat all of us this way! My aunt, my neighbor, all of them. They all mattered. They weren't just an omega they were …. they were my friends! They…. they were my family." By the end of the rant Akihito was crying earnestly and couldn't bring himself to be embarrass about his show of weakness.

For a spit second no one moved and then Asami wrapped one arm around the boy's body and the other had its hand tangled in his hair. He didn't say anything, he just allowed the boy to cry and let out all his hurt and anger. He didn't know how the boy came to know the truth, but it was clear that it had hurt him deeply.

They stayed like that till Akihito came silent. Moving to look down at the boy he found that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He whipped the remaining tears from the boy's face and placed them so they were laying down together with Akihito's head resting on his shoulder.

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." he answered softly as to not wake the boy. Kirishima opened the door and allowed Sudou to roll the cart of food. Asami didn't miss nor liked the look Sudou threw at the sleeping Akihito and made his possessiveness known by tightening his grip on the boy and placing a kiss on his forehead all while glaring at Sudou. Seeming to ignore the clear warning Sudou took a couple steps closer and rested his hand on the shoulder that Akihito was resting on.

"Sir, would you like to bath before you eat. I would be more than happy to help you." Sudou said making it clear what he truly wanted but Asami was not in the mood.

"No, and I believe that I will no longer need your assistance on this trip. Go and attend to my soldier needs instead." Hearing this Kirishima smiled a little before he straightens his face again but the all seeing Asami saw.

"What? But sir, who will see to your needs? I am far more useful here and making sure you are sought after and happy." Sudou face was one of shock, disbelief and anger as he tried in vain to convince Asami to keep him.

"Enough! Leave now and carry on my orders or you will find yourself in the dungeon once we return to the castle." Cold eyes were all Sudou could see as he swiftly turned and made his way out of the room. He couldn't believe that he was sent away, and it was all that damn street rats fault!

Seeing trouble from the servant Asami order eyes to be placed on Sudou to make sure he doesn't step out of line. Having received his order and a goodbye, Kirishima bowed and left the room to give the king and Akihito privacy.

Having everyone out, he moved out the covers and placed the boy down with his head resting on the pillow and swiftly stood up and pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. He stood there for a second just looking at the angel face before he walked over to the cart. Sitting down he began to eat his dinner while still gazing at Akihito.

Seeing Akihito cry like that troubled the king. He didn't fully understand why but he would make sure it never happened again. This boy was meant to spend his time smiling and laughing not crying.

After he was finish he made his way to the bathroom and got cleaned up for bed. Reentering the room, he saw the cart was now gone (most likely from Kirishima) and Akihito now rolled onto him left side so that he was facing inward of the bed. Smirking at the sleeping face that was currently drooling a little he couldn't help but to chuckle at the childish behavior. Laying down next to the boy he pulled him over, so he was resting on his chest. He kissed Akihitos forehead before finally closing his eyes to get some sleep enjoying the feel of Akihito in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A sharp jolt woke Akihito from a dead sleep. Disoriented, he rubbed his eyes and began to look around and instead of seeing the inn's bedroom that he last remembered being in he was in what appeared to be a carriage. Jumping up from his laying position he turned to see Asami sitting right next to him and waring an amused smirk on his face.

"Good morning kitten." Ignoring him, Akihito looked out the window and tried to make out where they were but all he could see were fields.

"What….where…..What!?" Unable to give a full sentence from still being disoriented. Akihito looked back at Asami and gave his head a strong shake before trying to talk again. "Where are we and why am I in a carriage?"

"We have just passed Surben, its two villages away from yours. In two days' time we will reach my castle where you will be staying from now on."

Silence fells upon the wagon. Shock, anger and disbelief are circling around Akihito's head. Staring with a dumbfounded look at Asami he asks, "Are you joking? Please tell me this is just some sick joke." One glance at the serious face of Asami answered his question. He wasn't joking, this was real.

"What! You can't do this! You can't just come and pick up anyone you want and force them to move into the castle with you! I have a life and family back at my village. You can't just take me away from them no questions asked!" Akihito was going to say more, anger always made him chattier but was stopped by a gentle finger being place on his lips.

"Hush kitten, I'm aware of the strong hold you have back at your village. Ill make sure you visit often and if you like your family can even come and stay at my castle for a night or two. But, make no mistake I can and have taken you. As King I'm allowed to take as many servants as I please with no question ask."

"Why me?" Akihito asked. He was staring straight into the Kings eyes in an almost challenging way and the King seemed to not only accept the challenge but dish one out himself.

Moving in closer so their noses were almost touching Asami replied, "Because your mine." Then moving in the rest of the way to give Akihito a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever. Just when Akihito though he was going to pass out from lack of air, Asami pulled back and traced Akihito's swollen lips with his tongue. "Mine."

All Akihito could do was stare at Asami as he tried to get control of his breathing again. They sat like that for a couple minutes; nose's brushing against each other, eyes locked into an unspoken battel and sharing breaths. Finally, Akihito looked down and manage to move away and scooted so he was as far away as possible from the King and rested his head on thick wood that the carriage was made of. "I'm no ones. I don't care if you are the Kind, you will never own me."

A soft chuckle made its way to Akihito's ears and made him meet his eyes again, "We shall see about that." After that all form of conversation ended and Akihito took the time to appreciate the view of this unknown land.

Time seemed to fly by as both men were in their own world when they were interrupted by the younger one's stomach growling. Embarrassed, Akihito's cheeks flushed bright red and sent a glare to the offensive stomach. Asami once again chuckled at the cute action of the omega before he reached over and lifted the opposite seats to reveal some bread, ham and hard-boiled eggs. "Here, eat till your hearts content."

Needing no more incentive, Akihito dug in. After eating a fair amount of food Akihito looked to see Asami watching him with a slight smile. "Do you want some?" Akihito lifted a piece of bread for Asami to eat. Reaching out, Asami grabbed Akihito wrist and brought the hand close to his mouth and bit down far enough that he got Akihito's fingers. Giving the fingers a slight nibble before he pulled back to finish eating the bread then he moved back to give them a lick when the omega pulled his hand away from him.

"Will you stop being a pervert! Here I am trying to be nice and you turn it into something gross!" Huffing loudly, he went to start putting the food away. Once done he went back to looking out the window and ignoring the man next to him.

Asami was looking at the hotheaded omega and couldn't help but imagine the omega underneath him screaming and begging while he rides out one of many orgasms. He wanted to taste and feel him all night till they both pass out from exhaustion. He really couldn't wait till they were home and he could finally make this omega his in every single way.

Watching him he notices Akihito's eyes started to droop and was slowly fallowed by the omegas head as he started to fall asleep. After Akihito's eyes stayed shut for a few minute Asami moved him so he was laying down with his head on Asami lap. There the little omega moved so his face was turned towards him and Akihito snuggled into his lower stomach. Smiling once again, Asami rested his hand on his head and softly rubbed his hair.

After an hour the carriage came to a stop, so the soldiers and horses could rest and eat. Asami decided to stay there so he could enjoy this moment longer. A knock came from his side of the carriage and he moved to open it and reveal Kirishima. "May I come in sir."

"Come in." Kirishima took the seat across from Asami and gave the sleeping omega a little glance before making eye contact with Asami.

"We are making good time, we should make it back to your castle by late afternoon tomorrow. As for Sudou there is nothing to report. He has stayed quiet since you dismissed him last night. If I may say, I believe it's time for you to replace him especially if you are keeping Akihito close to you. He has already shown violence towards your other bed mates."

"Hmmm you may be right. Ill have Akihito replace him," saying this he once again started to softly rub Akihito's hair while looking down at him, "I already plan to spend a lot of time with him this way it will be easier for me. Make sure you keep eyes on Sudou and that he stays away from Akihito."

"Yes sir." Kirishima was about to say something but Akihito moaned and started to move. Opening his eyes, Akihito was taken back a little before he remembered where he was and with who. Bolting up with a nice flush on his face from embarrassment as he stuttered an apology.

"Kirishima, when did you get here?" Akihito asked when he finally notice they weren't alone.

"I just got here Akihito, would like anything to eat seeing how you miss breakfast."

"Thanks, but I ate right before I fell asleep. Do you know how long we are going to be on the road for?"

"We should be arriving at the next village before sundown." Turning to look at Asami, "Sir, please excuse me. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Your excused, enjoy your lunch." Waiting till Kirishima got out he turned to look at Akihito and saw that he was trying to squeeze himself away as far away from him as possible. "Would you like to walk around and stretch your legs?"

Not needing to think about it Akihito quickly agreed, Asami stepped out before him and turned to help him out. Looking around to see everyone chattering away and eating he allowed Asami to lead him towards to river near them with a hand placed on his back. "How many soldiers do you need to travel with? There has to be over 100 people here."

"I'm the King kitten, I need all the protection I can get." Wrapping his arm around the omegas waist he leads them so they were barely in eye sight of the others. Akihito walks over to the river and starts to play with the water. He gives a big smile as he makes a big splash. Watching the little omega laugh while doing such innocent actions Asami stood there and allowed him to act childish and get his outfit all wet.

Asami wasn't one to really enjoy being around people, especially the naive ones but there was something about Akihito that entertained him. He was stubborn, spirited and extremely kindhearted and he wanted him in his arms right now. So that's what he did.

Closing the space between them, Asami reached out and took ahold of Akihito's arm and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Shoving his tongue into the omegas mouth he enjoyed the delicious taste that belong to the little omega. Sliding one hand down he groped the perky ass. Feeling the intense sexual pleasure from his ass being massage, Akihito pulled away to give a soft moan that sent blood flow right to Asami dick.

Not wanting to be separated for long Asami put his other hand into the omegas hair and gave it a tug back to his awaiting lips. Losing himself to the feeling, Akihito threaded his fingers into Asami's hair to hold him close.

After a few moments the kiss seemed to intensify as their strain dicks rubbed against each other causing the younger one to give a loud groan and he pushes their bodies closer together. Asami put his other hand on the perky ass and started to move Akihito so their dicks rubbed harder on each other and enjoyed the desperate sounds that Akihito was making.

"Do you like that kitten? The feel of my dick on yours, the pleasure that I am giving to you." Snapping his hips forward to give a hard jolt to their straining dicks while saying the last part. "Do you want to come kitten? Right here in the open while your pressed up on me?" latching onto Akihitos neck to give a rough bit where his shoulder and neck meet before he gave it an apologetic lick and suck.

Akihito knees grew week from the pleasure he was feeling. He had pleasured himself in the past, but nothing compared to the feeling that he was feeling right now. All he wanted, all he could think about was coming.

"Please," Akihito moaned quietly, and he tighten his grip on Asami's hair. "Please Asami."

"Please what kitten? How am I supposed to know if you don't say it?" Asami said teasing the boy some more. He was enjoying this way too much to end it so quickly.

"Damnit, you bastard, you know what I want. Just…. Please!" desperation was clear in his voice as he grinded himself on Asami trying to find some release.

"Tell me Akihito. Tell me with that innocent mouth of yours that you want me to make you come. Say it and I will make this a night you will never forget." Licking the omegas ear before biting down right under it causing the omega to cry out and go limp in his arms.

"Damn you! Please, just…. make me come already!"

"There's a good boy." Asami said and gave Akihito a victory smile before once again latching onto his lips and gave him a mind-blowing kiss and he started to dry hump Akihito like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take long before Akihito gave a loud throaty moan as he came while clutching to Asami who soon fallowed suit.

Both stood there while trying to catch their breath and come down from their orgasms. Finally, Akihito stepped back with a defiant look on his face. "You really are the worst, you know that right?"

Chuckling he kissed the omegas forehead and said, "Yes I'm aware but you were the one begging for it."

This time Asami gave a real laugh as he saw Akihito trying to respond but just ended up looking like a fish out of water. "And tonight, you will be begging even more. Once I am done with you, you won't have a voice left to talk back nor the energy to My little kitten." Dragging Akihito for another kiss that left him gasping for air while getting out a quiet "Pervert".

"Let's head back. I'm sure everyone is ready to continue the journey." Placing a hand behind the omegas back while steering him into the direction of the carriage Asami didn't miss the movement to his left. Asami was already aware that they were being watched, he just hopes that the intruder was smart enough not to act out but unfortunately, Sudou isn't known for his quietness and Asami was going to soon regret not putting an end to him sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sudou was pissed. He had made great progress with the King but all for it was ruined overnight by some omega whore. Seeing them together made him sick and having the King openly reject him in favor of the omega made his blood boil and even though he wanted the omega dead already, he had to play it smart or the King will have his head on a platter. Luckily for Sudou he knew the Kings biggest weak spot, betrayal, and with omegas being famous for being sex dolls, he felt that it would be easy for him to turn the King against the omega. He just had to wait for an opportunity to set the trap.

The King was thoroughly enjoying his time with Akihito. It was the omega's first time leaving the village, so all this was new to him and he held nothing back in letting his wonder known. Asami patiently answered his questions and would point things out from time to time, the King made it a point to point out the very busy brothel to the young omega and enjoyed the bright red blush that followed shortly after the explanation.

"Are you joking! That's disgusting, who would want to go to some filthy place to have sex with some stranger! How is this even legal!?" Akihito ask, finding his innocence amusing Asami couldn't help but to laugh.

"It is, if a women or man want to sell their bodies for some money who am I to judge. Besides the business does a lot of good for the town and brings in an enormous amount of money. Plus, it gives women some power over the men who look down upon them while also stroking the egos of the men who pay for the sex."

"How do you know all the people working there are doing it willingly? One of the missing omegas from my village could very well be working there?" the fierceness in Akihito's eyes were not lost to Asami. He knew this was a touchy subject, but he shared Akihito's view on this particular matter.

"Then that would be human trafficking and I have no tolerance for such things. If a person is willingly selling themselves then I don't care but once someone is force to I make it my personal business to get involved. I won't lie to you, most of the time I go unaware because of how large my kingdom is and how hard it is to catch them, but I do make a great effort to stop it." Looking Akihito dead in the eye, the King grabbed the omega's chin, so he couldn't look away. "What your Chief did was despicable, and it is something that I would never do. I am sorry for the people you have lost because of his selfish decision but I will make sure that nothing like that happens to you or your family."

All Akihito could do was stare at the King. He knew that he wasn't being lied to or played a fool here and that brought him great peace. He was a little worried that something like that might happen to him once the king grows bored of him but now his worries were brought to rest and was replace with some emotion that Akihito couldn't quite place, but he knew he was happy to hear that form the King.

Snapping out of it, Akihito softly slapped the Kings hand off him and looked away again. Choosing to stare out the window instead at the piercing gaze Asami was giving him. "It's not like I would go so easily anyways so you're just saving yourself the trouble." Akihito stubbornly replied making the King once again chuckle.

"No doubt about that." The rest of the ride was silent until they came to a three-story high building that seemed to hold a lot of rooms. It seemed to be busy but was no where near as busy as the brothel they had just passed.

Stepping out of the wagon Akihito fallowed the King closely, uncomfortable of the attention that they were getting. It seemed like every person was watching them, the eyes seemed to burn Akihito's back as he tried to move quickly away from them. They walked up the three flights of stairs with Kirishima and some other guy that Akihito didn't know. Kirishima opened a door and held it open for Asami and Akihito to enter.

"We will meet in an hour time in Suoh room. For now, see about some dinner for Akihito and have a guard outside his door." The two men bowed and left the room to follow out the orders.

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat something? And why is there a guard outside my door? Do you think I'm going to run away or something?" Akihito asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest, giving as much attitude as possible but Asami just found it cute and highly amusing.

Walking over to the young man, Asami stopped so he was right in front of him. "Well aren't we just full of questions today. I believed once we were out of the carriage that you would stop but it appears that I was wrong." Asami smirked at the boy as he turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I was bothering you, your majesty! If you find me so annoying, then maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to bring me with you then!" Akihito got angrier at hearing the older man laugh at his little rant.

"I never said you were annoying and if you think that you would get rid of me so easily then you are mistaken kitten. Now put your claws away for now, we have somethings that we need to discuss." Hearing that got Akihito's attention. It seemed curiosity did in fact get the cat.

"What is it?" tilting his head to the side a little.

"We are almost back to my castle and as such you need to be aware of some rules that you must follow."

"rules?" Akihito was a little offended but mostly he was still curios. What could be so important that Asami felt the need to have a chat about it.

"Yes, three to be exact. All are for your safety as well as mine. Any rule breaking will result in punishment given by yours truly." Pausing in the explanation to give the omega a serious look while bring one of his hands to Akihito's chin so he wouldn't look away. "The rules are; you must be with a guard at all times, all areas are open to you unless I tell you differently and in those cases you must avoid those areas during that time, and most importantly, to never betray me. Think you can handle that?"

Slapping the hand away from his chin, Akihito replayed in an annoyed voice, "Ya ya ya, i got it. You know I'm not a child right."

"Good," smiling down in amusement at the obvious angry shown on the omegas face, "then we shouldn't have a problem. And if you run into any trouble or anything suspicious tell your guard or myself immediately."

"Don't you think your worrying over nothing? It's your castle, shouldn't I be fine there?" Akihito ask, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Asami a skeptical look. For all Akihito knew this was a ploy to control him and make him worry over nothing.

"My enemies are not to be taken so lightly, follow the rules Akihito or it will be your ass that pays." Reaching around to give the omega a hard slap on his ass to give an example.

Yelping from the pain, Akihito was about to make a retort but there was a knock on the door to stop him. "Come in." Asami commanded as he laugh at Akihito for rubbing his butt. Kirishima walked in with a tray full of food which he sat down at the table, following him was Suoh with a cup and a pitcher that was filled with some alcohol. "Be good and eat your dinner Akihito, I will be back later." Asami said as he ruffled the omegas hair and headed out with his two trusted employees.

Shutting the door behind him, Asami made eye contact with the guard in charge of watching over Akihito while he was gone. "If anything happens to you, it will be your head. Understand?" Asami made his eyes cold as ice and a voice to match it. He wasn't going to take any chances with his new kitten.

"Yes, my King. I will guard him with my life." The guard said and gave a deep bow the King. Pleased, Asami walk away with Kirishima and Suoh.

Three hours had passed since Asami left and Akihito was sleeping pleasantly in the bed after he ate all the food and drank almost all the alcohol. Asami having gone through the maps to find the quickest way home, restock on what they needed to make it home and checked in on all the men and horses, was finally coming back to his room.

Entering the room, Asami smiled seeing the little omega sleeping in the bed. He certainly was a cute sight to be seen. Asami quickly undressed and got into bed and had Akihito lay on him instead of the pillow. Right when he was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door, sighing softly to him he gave a "come in" with out moving.

Kirishima came in with a grave face. "I'm very sorry your highness but a fight broke out between one of our men and a villager." Sighing again, Asami gently moved Akihito off him and took the cloths Kirishima offered to him. Looking back at his omega sleeping in his bed one more time before he reached down and gave an affectionately rubbed the boys head before he left to deal with the situation.

Hiding in the dark corner of the hall was Sudou, he had heard Kirishima and smiled pleasingly to himself. Unknown to everyone, Sudou had told a drunk at a near by bar that his wife was with a soldier and he even went so far to point out a random guard.

"Alright Shin, he is right inside the room." Sudou said looking back at the guard. Sudou had notice the man looking at Akihito with lust in his eyes and knew that he could use it to his advantage. Shin is known for his rough sex life and had no problem taking it from an unwanted partner. Furthermore, Sudou knew Akihito wouldn't say no, seeing how he put a muscle relaxer in his drink from earlier. Everything in his plan was falling into place and soon he would be back to being Asami number one again.

"Good, I can't wait to get a taste of that sweet ass. Watch the hall and let me know if the King should come back early." After that Shin opened the door with a sinister smile at seeing the little omega still asleep in the bed. Sudou shared the smile as he went back to his own room on different floor, leaving Shin as the fall guy when Asami comes back.

Akihito was woken up from his deep sleep by a tickling sensation on his chest. Moaning in dissatisfaction, Akihito tried to swat whatever caused the tickling away, but he couldn't seem to move his arms. Blinking his eyes open, it took Akihito a second to make things out with his mind still clinging to sleep. Looking down at his now expose chest, he found an unfamiliar face giving his chest some kisses and licks.

"Wwwhat are you doing? What…. who are you?" Panic start to swell in his chest as he tried once again to move his arms but to finally notice them being tied to the bed above his head. "What the hell!"

Instead of answering, Shin stopped his actions and sat up on his knees and just spent a moment to admire the omega beneath him. The lovely kissable lips, bight blue eyes and hair that seem to shine silver, all very appealing features meant little to Shin as the unblemished white skin that seem to be begging to be touched. Reaching down he gave the frighten boy a gentle caress on his cheek before he gave a harsh slap, painting the cheek a lovely shade of red.

"Speak again and I'll gag you." Placing a hand over Akihito's throat, Shin gave it a good squeeze not enough to cut off air completely. "Now be a good little omega and spread those gorgeous legs for me."

Akihito, not one to be easily controlled, gave Shin a defiant look and shook his head as much as he could. "No? Hmm, we'll have to fix that now won't we." A painful scream left Akihito's mouth when Shin gave a harsh bit to his shoulder. "Now for that gag." Was the only warning Akihito got before some cloth was shoved into Akihito's mouth muffling any attempt the boy tried to make.

Pleased with the sight of the abused shoulder, Shin decided to make more of those beautiful bit marks. Striking again, Shin went to Akihito chest to deliver more of those ferocious bits.

Unable to move or scream for help, all Akihito could do was close his eyes and try hard not to cry. The lower Shin's teeth went the more and more Akihito struggled. When he felt a hand play with the hem of his pants did Akihito have enough. With a new wave of energy Akihito fought with all his might to get Shin off, but unfortunately for the little omega he was no match for the well-trained soldier and all he ended up doing was tiring himself out and getting Shin angry.

During this struggle both had miss the door opening and Asami walking in with a very surprise Kirishima behind him. A dark aura surrounded the King as he took quick steps forward to get this traitor off Akihito.

Still unaware of the doom looming over him, Shin said, "You still haven't learned." Bringing his hand back to give a hard blow to the omegas face but the hit never came. Opening his eyes to see what the was going on, Akihito saw a very furious Asama standing close to his bed. Looking around for Shin, he found him on the floor a couple feet away from him with blood trickling down his head and standing over him was Kirishima holding both his hands behind Shin's back.

"Your orders sir?" ignoring him Asami instead walked closer to Akihito, he reached down and pulled the cloth from his mouth. Even with his mouth freed Akihito didn't speak in fear that he might anger the King more.

Asami anger seem to skyrocket as he looked over all the injuries that Akihito now had. "He is now to be treated as a traitor. No food, no clothes and he is to be kept tied up. Once we get back to the castle I will give out a punishment he deserves. Now leave."

Still not looking at the two as they left the room, Asami reached down and undid the binds on Akihito's wrist noticing the blood and bruises on his wrist as well from the struggle. "Stay here while I get something to treat your wounds." Before he could move however a knock came from the door, "What."

Suoh entered with some warmed water, bandages and some medicine. "Excuse the interruption but Kirishima said you would be needing this." Giving a deep bow, Suoh made his exited quickly after putting the items on the table near the King.

Looking over at the items Asami was pleased with Kirishima foresight. Picking up the rag that was in the water he began to clean the wounds, starting with the wrist. "You going to tell me what happened here?"

"You speak like I should know. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in bed alone and then the next I was woken up by a stranger on top of me and my wrist tied up. Besides where were you during all this?!" Akihito moved his head slightly to the right so Asami would have more access to the bit on his left shoulder.

Smirking to himself Asami said, "Did my little omega want me to come and save him from the big bad wolf? Had I known that you wanted my attention so badly I wouldn't have left you for so long. Next time just say something instead of going through such extent." Having finish cleaning the boy off, Asami grabbed the medicine and started applying it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! Of course I didn't want this! That man wouldn't even let me speak and every time I tried he would just hit me! Damn you, don't act like I had wanted this!" furious, Akihito slapped Asami hands away from him and covered his whole body with a blanket as he curled up in a ball to get away from the King.

"If you keep hiding like that I won't be able to be able to complete your treatment." Trying to softly pull the blanket away from the younger boy but he wasn't budging. Sighing to himself Asami tried a different approach. "Relax kitten, it was only a little teasing. If I thought you were a willing participant I wouldn't be taking care of you now." That seemed to do the trick as Akihito moved the blanket off him and allowed Asami to continue his work.

Asami worked on taking care of the boy in silence, once finished he put the blanket back on the boy and pushed him down so he was laying down. "Now that's done you need to get some sleep, tomorrow we will be back on the road again and aren't stopping till we reach the castle." Moving so he was laying down next to the boy he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight kitten."

"Ya ya ya… Goodnight." Blushing slightly at the treatment Akihito curled onto Asami chest. Though he was embarrassed by the obvious show of weakness he didn't move away. After what he just went through he wanted to make sure he was safe before he closed his eyes. Asami sensing what the boy needed put his arm around the boy's shoulder and had it rest there as he closed his eye and start to fall asleep.

Both soon fell asleep quickly after in the comfort the other provided them unaware of the angered intruder standing there looking at them with a deep frown. This plan might not have worked but Sudou wasn't about to give up so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Feeling the hot breath on his chest made his stomach queasy. No matter how much he wanted to fight his limbs wouldn't listen and remained motionless. His voice was no better, he couldn't even get a squeak out even when he was screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes could only focus on the cold cruel eyes staring down at him with ill hidden lust._

 _"You're mine now omega." Reached Akihito's ears before harsh bits were felt all over his body. He wanted to cover himself and hid away from the disgusting feeling but once again his limbs wouldn't listen to him._

 _Fresh tears fell down his checks as he felt his flesh being torn away from his body. A silent scream left his lungs as he quietly begged for the attacker to stop. The only responds that he got was a laughter from the man on top of him as he looked down at Akihito with blood coming out of his mouth._

 _Then the hits began. Over and over Akihito was hit with no show of sympathy. With the last breath Akihito could manage he whispered a name, "Asami."_

Bolting to an upright position, Akihito tried to catch his breath and shack off the dreadful dream. Looking down at his body he could see all the bit marks and hickeys and a new found raged filled him. He wanted to go back in time and somehow fight off the guard, but he knew that was useless. Not wanting to see his shame anymore, Akihito pulled his shirt to cover up the marks.

"What were you dreaming of?" Whipping his head around to see Asami sitting at a table covered in food.

Shaking his head to clear away the remainder of the dream Akihito changed the subject. "What time are we leaving?" Getting up from the bed and making his way to the table to eat some of the food.

Asami sat there for a moment and watched the younger one. Unknown to Akihito, Asami heard Akihito call out for him from his nightmare. Asami knew what the dream was about, and he was pleased to hear Akihito calling out to him for help. He wanted the omega to need him, to depend on him. Deciding to keep the sleep talking a secrete he answered Akihito's question. "We will leave after we are done eating. If you wish to freshen up a bit you can but you need to hurry so not to delay the traveling by much."

Nodding his head, Akihito mindlessly started to eat some bread with every now-and-then popping some berries into his mouth. Asami chose to just drink some tea and watch the omega enjoy the food he had asked for. Having watch the younger one eat in the past, Asami had formed a small list of foods that he knew the omega would like and had ordered only them to be sent up.

Once he was finished with the meal, Akihito excused himself. Entering the toilet room, he saw a bucket filled to the brim with warm water. Thankful, he grabbed the hand towel provided and started to clean himself off, taking care of the bit marks. Once completed he walked out to find a new kimono on the bed but no Asami. Feeling grateful, Akihito quickly got changed into something fresh.

Feeling like he had taken enough time, Akihito walk to the door and tried to leave but was meet with a large wall.

"Excuse me sir. I apologize for being in your way." Akihito looked to see one of Asami's men bowing deeply at him. Seeing the guard and knowing that he was alone with him brought back the memories from last night and fear ran through him before he could stop himself. The guard having heard what had happen last night saw the fear and knew what the younger one must be thinking. "Please do not fear me. King Asami ordered me here to keep an eye on you from now on. My name is Yoh and from this moment on I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, sir."

Akihito didn't know what to think. He did feel more comfortable having someone watching over him, but he didn't like the idea of needing a babysitter to watch over him. "Oh umm, my name is Akihito and please stop bowing there is really no need to be so formal with me. I was just on my way to the carriage; do you know were Asami is?"

"King Asami is down with the rest of the troops to make sure everything is ready for our departure. If you would please follow me, I'll take you to him now sir." Yoh said giving another bow.

"Okay, but really enough with the bowing, it's making me uncomfortable. I'm not someone who deserves such respect, if anything I should be bowing to you. Being a solider and putting your life on the line everyday for me demands more respect." Akihito said as he started to follow Yoh down the hall and towards the stairs.

"Thank you for the compliment sir but for King Asami to show such favor to someone is reason enough to show respect."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to win this one anytime soon am I?" Akihito asked amused and smiled when he saw Yoh give his head a shake. "Anyways, tell me a little bit about yourself. If were going to be around each other all the time we should at least get to know each other, right?"

"I suppose you are correct." Yoh said giving a slight smile. "What is it that you wish to know sir?"

"First off, it's Akihito or Aki. No more of this sir stuff. Were equals so please treat me as such. And I don't know, start by telling me why you became a solider."

Glancing down at the younger male, Yoh was surprised by how Akihito saw himself. Yoh had been around many of the other lovers the King took in and none of them acted like this. They all saw themselves as better than the rest and some even treated the guards like slaves or idiots. Even though Yoh kept out of the Kings affairs he silently hoped that this one would be the one to stay.

"I joined the army after my village was almost whipped out by a group of bandits. The leader was upset because he had asked for the village chiefs daughter's hand in marriage but was turned down. In retaliation, he and a group of bandits attack our village, we would have been whipped out if not for King Asami, who was still a prince at the time, and his men passing through at that time and saved us. He even stayed to help fix some of the buildings and graciously gave us some money for the damages. After that I swore one day I would return the favor and help him in any way I could, so I became a solider."

Akihito was in awed by the story. Even though Asami was pervert he was a good King and took care of his people and Akihito would be lying if he said the story didn't make him like the King a little more.

"Wow, I'm sorry you and your village had to go through that but I'm happy that your okay. What about your family, did they make it?" Akihito ask slightly worried that the subject was too personal.

"Yes, they made it. Unfortunately, the only person who passed that day was our chief. He was a good man and died with honor." Yoh said with pride in his voice. It was obvious that he had cared for the chief and Akihito felt bad for bring up such memories.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such personal questions. And I'm sorry about your chief, he sounded like a good leader." Akihito said.

"No need to apologize sir. I told you to ask any question you had, besides I have no problem talking about it." Yoh said to put Akihito's fears to rest. Walking out of the building Yoh had them go right to where all the men were gathered getting ready to leave.

Looking around Akihito couldn't find Asami. "Where is Asami?"

"Right behind you." Turning around quickly Akihito came face to face with the smirking King. Spooked by the sudden appearance Akihito intended to yell at Asami but was stopped when a hand softly brushed his bruised cheek. Akihito flinched slightly and looked up again at Asami to find him with a sober look.

"The bruises stand out more in the sun light." Was the only explanation Akihito got and it was the only one he needed. Feeling a little embarrassed Akihito moved away from the hand and scrunched up his shoulders in a failed attempt to hide his cheeks.

"When will we be heading out?" Akihito asked trying to change the subject.

"Soon, for now I will have Yoh escort you to the carriage while I do a double check on everything. If you need anything ask Yoh but do not leave the carriage, understand?" Asami said.

"Ya, I got it." Akihito was a little annoyed with being bossed around, but after last night's incident he thought it would be wise to listen this time. Asami saw the defiance in the omegas eyes and chuckled lightly at it surprising Yoh who was still standing there guarding the omegas.

"Good boy." Before Akihito could respond Asami grabbed the back of his neck and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss that left Akihito breathless. Pulling away Asami was pleased with the lustful look that Akihito was giving him. Pulling him back, Akihito thought he was going to be kissed again but was surprised when Asami buried his nose in Akihito's hair and breathed in deeply.

"Damn, your sent drives me crazy kitten and from the look of my men, I am not the only one. What am I going to do with you?" Asami said with his nose still buried in the omegas hair.

"Gross, don't talk like that. And what do you mean? Just tell your men to not be whores."

Pulling away Asami gave a rare and true laugh. Letting go of Akihito completely before stepping away. "Go to the carriage and behave. I will be there shortly." Not a second later Kirishima was beside Asami almost like he had been called and was giving the King the finial rundown of their supplies.

Turning back to look at Yoh, Akihito asked to be lead to the carriage. Walking to the carriage all eyes were on Akihito, this made the omega really nervous, but he refused to be someone who was weak. Holding his head up high with a sober face, he walked pass all of them completely ignoring the soft whispers, lustful looks and even some glares.

Akihito was grateful to be inside the carriage. Slumping down in his seat while resting his head on the wall, Akihito patiently waited for Asami.

After about ten minutes the door opened up and Asami step inside to see his little omega softly snoozing in the corner. Smiling softly the King got in and tried not to wake the younger one up but it was all in vain because as soon as the carriage stared Akihito woke up.

"There is no reason to be awake so if you're still tired just go back to sleep."

"No, I'm not tired. Just wanted to rest my eyes for a bit. Anyway, I don't want to miss any of the scenery." Akihito said while he rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit.

As the trip started the carriage was once again filled with questions or chatter from the omega all in which Asami was gladly to take apart of. After a while they both quite down and just stared out at the scenery.

Time seem to pass by quickly and soon the carriage stopped. Looking around Akihito was confused because they seem to be on a dirt road off in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the door opened and in can Kirishima and Yoh, each sat beside their masters. Once they were seated down the carriage resumed.

"Were close to my castle so our guards need to be close by us in case something happens. If something does happen and your separated from me listen Yoh, he knows what to do and can keep you safe." Having seen the question in the omegas eyes Asami felt incline to answer him.

"Are you often attacked in your own castle?" It wasn't unheard of that assassins try to attack on the King's life but Akihito was surprise that he need extra security at his own home.

"Best time to attack your enemy is when they are feeling there most vulnerable, and one's home is the best example of that." A shiver ran up Akihito's spin when he saw the cruel grin Asami gave after answering. It was clear that he experiences this first handed.

The rest of the ride was a bit uncomfortable. He could no longer look out the window to distract himself because the window seats were taken by the two guards and Asami seemed to be on high alert as well, so he was out of the question to talk to, so Akihito just stared at the ground and waited till they were finally there.

After what felt like forever to Akihito the carriage stopped. Kirishima and Yoh walk out first and were both waiting for them to exit.

Asami step out first and turned around to smirk at Akihito while stretching out his hand for Akihito to take. "Welcome to your new home kitten."


End file.
